


under the moonlight

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles Stilinski, Companionable Snark, Holiday Fic Exchange, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sassy Peter Hale, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: When Stiles comes back from school for the summer, he receives an interesting offer from Peter Hale.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 300
Collections: Steter Secret Santa 2019





	under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/gifts).



> This is my gift for [eclipsemidnight](https://https://eclipsemidnight.tumblr.com/) for [Steter Secret Santa](https://https://stetersecretsanta.tumblr.com/)! I was so happy with your request for lots of snark, since that's one of my favorite parts of this ship, and I tried my very best to deliver that! I hope you enjoy!<3

“Well hello, Mr. Stilinski,” a smooth voice said, breaking out of the deep midnight air.

Rather than jumping as he would have once, Stiles simply looked up from his spot under the tree, gaze darting around the dark until it landed on the white shiny smile of Peter.

“Mr. Hale,” he said, sniffing pointedly.

“Ouch,” Peter said, his smirk shifting quickly into a wince and back again. “A bit aging, that.”

“Doesn’t feel so good, does it?” Stiles asked, keeping his lips from twisting into a smile of his own. “Keep the misters out of here.”

“Understood,” Peter said, though, from his expression, it didn’t look as though he intended to do much of anything Stiles told him to do. The toe of his shoe tapped against the root that curled up next to Stiles’s hip. “Mind if I join you?”

“Would it stop you if I did?”

Halfway through Stiles’s sentence, Peter was already sitting. Which answered the question, at least.

“Getting out of schoolwork by contemplating your hometown, are you?” he asked as he settled into the mossy spot.

“It’s summer.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “And I’m not here contemplating anything.”

“Of course not,” Peter agreed, voice sweet as honey and dripping just the same. “And how is college treating you?”

Stiles shrugged, his eyes finding the sky once more, the moon shining down on his pale skin. “It’s fine. Less do-good werewolves and murderous hunters than I’m used to, but there’s still weird cults. Although I think they’re just called frats.”

Peter’s grin shone in the darkness. “Have you joined any so-called ‘weird cults?’”

“My allegiances still lie with the weird cults around here,” Stiles responded, gaze flickering over to Peter, and wasn’t _that_ interesting. “How am I supposed to pledge loyalty to some Alpha Beta Omega at school?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Fake alphas are the worst, aren’t they?”

“Bold words from the man who keeps trying to take that particular title,” Stiles said, rolling his head to look over to Peter. “And failing.”

Peter looked to him, eyes flashing in the dark. “Bold words from a man who has never been an alpha at all.”

Unconsciously, Stiles leaned in slightly. “That you know of.”

Peter snorted. “Please Stiles. Don’t play your little bluff game with me. You’re far too _omega_.”

Stiles wrinkled his nose. “Fuck off, Peter.”

“Now now, you don’t mean that,” Peter chuckled. “I know how you enjoy my presence.”

“Do I?” Stiles asked, eyes back on the sky. “Because it seems like all you’re doing is bothering me while I try to relax and calling me a bottom.”

“My sincerest apologies,” Peter said, with a sinful tone that said he wasn’t sorry at all. “I’ll behave now.”

“When has that promise ever actually panned out?” 

Peter smirked. “Touche.”

Stiles didn’t respond for a long moment, staring up at the sky.

Just when Peter thought they might spend the rest of the night in silence, Stiles said, “It’s a full moon out. Shouldn’t you be terrorizing a group of high schoolers to regain your rightful throne?”

Surprised, Peter laughed loudly, the noise of it echoing off the trees around them. He laughed harder than the joke deserved, but Stiles always had a way of surprising him more than anyone ever had. Stiles was a hard one to pin down—Peter had tried, in more ways than one.

“You know,” I’m no longer all that focused on the leadership aspect of the wolf pack,” he said after his laugh finally died down. “I’m working on other ways of power.”

“Such as?” Stiles’s tone was disapproving, but it was undercut by the pleased smile that he still wore from making Peter laugh.

“I’m running an investigative business now. Working on unusual cases that the cops won’t or can’t cover.” Peter thumbed his nose. “You’d be surprised at what usefulness my unusual talents might have in that line of work.”

Stiles looked to him head on, his dark eyebrows raising nearly to his hairline. “You’re _what_?”

“Come now, Stiles, I know you’re distractible, but I hardly think you’re capable of missing that entire sentence in such a quiet space as this,” Peter teased.

“No, I—” Stiles shook his head slowly, not even latching on to the opportunity to give a sarcastic retort. “That’s just... I’m studying unusual forms of investigative work at school.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Stiles let out a slow breath. “Didn’t think I’d find something in common with you, Hale.”

“I’m not all that surprised, _Stilinski_ ,” Peter said. “After all, we’ve always gotten along.”

Stiles let out a startled laugh. “Fuck, we have, haven’t we? After you stopped trying to turn me, that is.”

“That implies I’ve given up,” Peter said with a cocky grin, elbow tapping Stiles’s side. “Speaking of bringing you to my side... I could be persuaded to offer an internship. The business has grown quite a bit since your time away.”

Stiles looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t tease Peter. What exactly are you offering here?”

Peter grinned at him. “Come be my assistant for the summer. I’m sure you need an internship for your graduation requirements. And I could use your keen sensibilities and know how. It’s better for me to work with someone who knows the truth anyway.”

The night sky forgotten, Stiles stared at Peter with his lips parted in surprise. “Are you being serious right now?”

Pleasure at having caught Stiles off guard fueled Peter’s wolfish smile. “Of course, Stiles. I wouldn’t joke about bringing you to my team.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch,” Peter said. He curled his fingers around Stiles’s wrist slowly, gently, lifting and exposing it to the air. The red sleeve of Stiles’s sweatshirt slipped down, his skin pale under the shine of the moon. He brought it to his mouth, skimming his lips over the dark blue of the veins. “Unless you’d like a way to thank me.”

Stiles might have once yanked his arm back, scrambling away and running off, far away from the big bad wolf.

Now, he just gave Peter an unimpressed look. “Funny. Choose another thank you gesture.”

Peter raised his eyebrow, but didn’t let Stiles’s arm go. He ghosted his lips across the skin one more time. “If you’re sure...”

Interestingly, Stiles’s pulse picked up beneath his touch, though his expression didn’t shift. “Very sure.”

Now, maintaining eye contact, Peter pressed his lips more firmly to Stiles’s skin, wondering just how far he could push the boy.

“ _Very_ sure,” Stiles repeated, but he still didn’t pull away.

Peter smiled and carefully lowered Stiles’s arm, not letting go of his gentle hold. Stiles could pull away at any moment—would he?

“Maybe one day,” Peter said, a quieter, plotting smile flickering over his lips.

“Don’t count on it.” Without any warning, Stiles reached out and grasped the front of Peter’s shirt, fingers curling into it to tug Peter forward. Their lips met firmly, nearly shocking Peter to the point where he didn’t realize what was happening, giving him only moments to deepen the kiss while he could. His hand came to Stiles’s thigh, squeezing softly as he leaned in further.

After a long moment ignited by moonlight, Stiles broke the kiss with a nearly inaudible gasp, his hand very gently moving Peter back. He met Peter’s gaze after a soft intake of breath.

They watched each other for a moment, in a strange, alternate minute of time from the rest of their night.

Then, a smirk rival to Peter’s own pulled at Stiles’s lips. “Consider yourself thanked.”

He moved back to his spot against the tree, looking up to the night sky as a slow, surprised, delighted smile spread over Peter’s face, eyes still on Stiles.

With a soft laugh, Peter mirrored Stiles’s position, gaze locking onto the full moon. “You’re welcome. And I expect you first thing Monday.”


End file.
